User talk:Invader Vis
Access Granted Welcome to Irken Empire Wiki, Invader Vis! Thanks for your edit to the Conquered Planets page. Feel free to create a page for your character, post fanart, ship your character (although some people would rather you not) and support anything and everything that will bring Zim back (that means OHP, Soapy Waffles, IZFAS, everything). Any questions? Contact me! And don't forget to sign your talk posts with ~~~~ or the signature button, it is REALLY hard to locate everyone on here without the sig. -- InvaderPD (Talk) 05:08, November 3, 2011 So, you believe your going to be a ruler. Don't get to cocky kid, if you cheat, you will hunted an gutted like a fish by me. Also, you will get banished for a long time.I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 14:23, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Of course he isThat was the CHIZER 15:20, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh Yeah?! Well, Skittlez will rule because she is made of both pure good and pure evil and her thumbs are really the thumbs of Tallest Red and Purple. SO WHAT!I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 13:46, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Get Chat now That was the CHIZER 23:30, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Up for the Challenge Touch me, and the Tallest would kill you. The Tallest are the fathers of Skittlez, so WHAT!I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 23:33, November 4, 2011 (UTC) My chat won't workThat was the CHIZER 02:27, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm daughter of Red Tallest hey BroThat was the CHIZER 02:29, November 6, 2011 (UTC) You are going to be Slaughter YOU DUMMIE! Skittlez is the adopted daughter of the Tallest Red and Purple, and the real daughter of Satan and ArcAngel Michael. If you touched her, you would burn eternally in the fires of the UNDERWORLD!I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 04:02, November 6, 2011 (UTC) WHATEVER 05:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC)Get on chat IM DELL WHATEVER 05:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok but when did we fight i'm Dell I think your mistaking me for Ethan?OH YEAH I LIKE YOU <3 WHATEVER 05:45, November 6, 2011 (UTC) It's ok .................................<3 Stop adding pages to unrelated categories or you may find your IP banned from the wikia. PrimusGod 08:40, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Why did she ban you?Oh, hi! Hello, how are you holding up? Because I'm a POTATO. 04:27, November 18, 2011 (UTC) OK >:3 Oh, hi! Hello, how are you holding up? Because I'm a POTATO. 04:30, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry Vis, I TOLD YOU IT WAS PD. I was making soup for my dad an she got on while I was doing it.Beyond a doubt of truth bears the same relation to falsehood as light to darkness. 04:32, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Pd, will never unban you i'll ask DSM. >:3Oh, hi! Hello, how are you holding up? Because I'm a POTATO. 04:36, November 18, 2011 (UTC) About Chat No, not until PrimusGod responds. Only an admin can do thatBeyond a doubt of truth bears the same relation to falsehood as light to darkness. 04:38, November 18, 2011 (UTC) uh Pd is somewhat, IMMATURE, if ya' know what I mean.Beyond a doubt of truth bears the same relation to falsehood as light to darkness. 04:43, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Just wait Vis, just wait I told you I CAN'T DO ANYTHING! Not until Primus responds, just please wait.Beyond a doubt of truth bears the same relation to falsehood as light to darkness. 04:47, November 18, 2011 (UTC) go to emosaurfanclub.wikia.com and goez on chat!Oh, hi! Hello, how are you holding up? Because I'm a POTATO. 04:54, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, just hold on, please. Beyond a doubt of truth bears the same relation to falsehood as light to darkness. 04:55, November 18, 2011 (UTC) emosaurfanclub.wikia.com an go on chat!Oh, hi! Hello, how are you holding up? Because I'm a POTATO. 05:02, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Chat GET ON CHAT! Irken History Vis, if you're going to write up on Irken history, you need to learn to write it yourself instead of just plagerizing the whole article from the Zim Wiki. Or learn how to cite your sources. P.S. No to the admin thing. PrimusGod 09:41, November 19, 2011 (UTC) --- It's alright. Most people forget to cite their sources for the first few times they do it. I added the source though. I'm not the one who chooses others to be admins. I'm not a bureacrat. The person you should go to is InvaderMEEN, who is the bureacrat/founder of this wiki. Not me. PrimusGod 21:43, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Admin Guidelines Here's the requirements: 1. Have earned the "Almighty Tallest" Badge or higher 2. Prove to the current admin(s) that you are trustworthy and kind 3. Know what admins really do. By becoming an admin, you will get these priviledges: *the ability to delete pages that are inappropriate *the ability to edit locked pages if they are yours *the ability to lock pages *the ability to block users but you will not be able to: *promote/demote anyone. The responsibilities of an admin: *you HAVE to answer to a talk page question on your talk page *you HAVE to block vandals *you HAVE to be the go-to person *you HAVE to be able to revert vandalism That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 11:20, November 21, 2011 (UTC) It's not really an "accident" when you add 1111111111 to a header, and it's happened multiple times before. Please don't do it again. PrimusGod 21:51, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi there, Vis! It's nice to hear from you. I'm currently cramping, laugh out loud. You don't have to apologize for asking a question. The last I recall, InvaderMEEN has been busy with his real life work, as have I. I guess I'm the 'filler' for him; unfortunately, however, I do not have the authorization to grant you Administrator powers. I am an Administrator, not a Bureaucrat (InvaderMEEN is, though). The only power I could possibly give you is Chat Moderation. I remember when I was first promoted to Admin... two days after I had joined, laugh out loud. PrimusGod 19:46, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Is it you that messaged me? Just so you know, if it as you, it might be good to leave a Signature, just sayin'. Maria Skellington Hi! By Looked at your photos, do you know about Earthbound? U haz Giygas :D Invader Joriph 00:33, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ok yesah, im good ^^ :D Wuz Up wid U? Well, I've been doing alright. I would ''invite you to the nightmare ball, but you're not Nightmare Irken. *''sigh* Oh well. If you do come, bring something amazing.I don't want to die, not because I'm scared, but wouldn't it be boring if we were perfect, then we wouldn't be human, because our flaws are what make us human. 23:06, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat We need to talk. Darkness lurking on me... 06:46, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Aradia, Tavros, Sollux, Karkat, Nepeta, Kanaya, Terezi, And more, Talked to u. Darkness lurking on me... 07:19, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Vis, this is black, my mom sees this, http://www.mspaforums.com/showthread.php?43922-PESTERCHUM-3.41-Updated-Pesterchum!-New-Thread pesterchum thing Chat. Let's talk. Darkness lurking on me... 02:40, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Vis, are you on?? Darkness lurking on me... 23:53, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Lets talk vis. Darkness lurking on me... 00:42, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Talk in chat. Darkness lurking on me... 23:32, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Vis, the wedding is ready. Darkness lurking on me... 01:09, May 26, 2012 (UTC) chat Darkness lurking on me... 00:33, May 28, 2012 (UTC) chat get back here Darkness lurking on me... 05:32, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Being Rank 1 on this wiki does not make you a good admin. PrimusGod 12:47, May 28, 2012 (UTC) get back here on chat! Darkness lurking on me... 00:27, May 29, 2012 (UTC) My Adventures As my emperor, I feel compelled to show you my mission logs. http://irkempire.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MightyMewtron/Myu%27s_Invasion:_Day_One http://irkempire.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MightyMewtron/Myu%27s_Invasion:_Day_Two_(Blending_In) http://irkempire.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MightyMewtron/Myu%27s_Invasion:_Day_Three_(SAYWAG) She's Mew! She has a lot of friends! They live together on a fruit staaand!!!! 22:43, September 28, 2012 (UTC) (aka Invader Myu) Hey Vis Heya Viz. I really don't go on this wiki any more....I more active on the IZ Shipping Wiki....yeah. DSM signing off! (Hey, wait, what button do I press to turn this off?) 23:36, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Wanna chat? Ex-invader MAIR (talk) 20:01, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Nonononono! i will not accept this! Red and Purple were morons, that made it easy for me to stop invasions. You are to smart! I am not part of the resisity, they're idiots to. I have to flee! Ex-invader MAIR (talk) 20:08, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Why, thank you, my emperor. Oh, by the way, I was one of the people Plazatrax promoted. You should ask him if you can be a chat moderator or something. I would rather not test a JEVI Unit, as I already have VIR. (talk) 20:33, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Don't Know If You went In-active for a long time or not, But haven't seen you around. I'm a new Member, But Previously The Deathly Urkin. Welcome back!